Life of the Vampire
by Batmarcus
Summary: Written for the Skye Night challenge this is Annabelle's life before we meet her in Skye Night: The Final Battle. Warning there is blood/gore in this story proceed with caution. One-shot


**A/N: This is written for the Skye Night challenge. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Warning: There is a lot of blood/gore in this fic I warned you.**

* * *

Annabelle Adair had not always been a vampire set on finding the empress. No at one point she had been just another happy healthy normal wizarding girl. Well maybe not totally normal, but close enough.

Annabelle was the daughter of a rather wealthy pureblood named Rolph Adair. Like most purebloods in the 1940's and now he believed that they were superior to the muggleborns and the half-bloods. Annabelle had always hated this about her father. She had never bought into the whole purebloods are better thing. This had created a barrier of sorts between her and her parents. Sure they went to church like most families back then and yes she paid attention in her home schooling, but they never seemed to click on an emotional level.

Her parents were constantly throwing parties and trying to introduce her to "A nice pureblood boy." as her mother had put it. The problem was that she never liked any of them. They were all like parents stuck up bigots. She had just exited one of these parties after dodging some other boy when she bumped into someone. He was a boy with dark black hair and light brown eyes and was only a few inches taller than her.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry and did not notice where I was going." she said helping the boy to his feet.

"It's no trouble I was day dreaming myself these things are incredibly dull." said the boy shaking his black hair from his eyes.

"However mum and dad say it's good to get to know some purebloods, if I want to do anything in this world." he said still sounding bored.

"You mean your not a pureblood?" Annabelle asked surprised.

"Not, at all. Liam Barr half-blood at your service." he said sarcastically.

She giggled "Annabelle Adair pureblood."

"Annabelle, pretty name for a pretty girl. So Annabelle what brings you here?"

"My parents are throwing this 'party' in the hopes that I meet another pureblood and decide to marry." she said rolling her eyes.

"Tough, well how about we go for a walk and I get you away from this at least for tonight?" he said offering her his arm.

"I'd like that." she said smiling.

From then on the two of them had been nearly inseparable. They did almost everything together. Eventually they admitted having deeper feelings than friendship for each other and began to date. This however had enraged her father, he had insisted she break it off with "That filthy half-blood." She had refused. As punishment he threw her out of the family and the house. Also little did she know He had hired beings t make her pay for her disobedience.

Annabelle felt a little hurt that her father would just throw her out like that. On the plus side she no longer had to worry about her father trying to marry her off. When she along with the Barr family saw them at church they just ignored them. Life with the Barr's was great and much more low profile.

She and Liam could walk and talk without her worrying about her father yelling when they got back. Life was great up until her sixteenth birthday. It had been a rather enjoyable day with cake, punch, a party and presents. It had been wonderful right up until the end of the day when they found out about the fall of France.

Annabelle was up in arms in rage. She wanted to go and help those poor people. The problem was that it was a muggle world problem as most wizards had port keyed out of France during the siege. At the time that was all that mattered. The ministry felt it was a muggle problem and there for not there concern. Annabelle was furious and would have taken off for France if she still had access to the family account which she would not regain any time soon.

* * *

A few nights later Annabelle and Liam went for a walk. She could not say why, but the night time walks had a way of taking her mind off things. They did not see the people slip into the Barr household once they were down the street. As they walked through the local park with Annabelle leaning on Liams arm they heard a rustle.

"What was that?" Annabelle said gripping her wand.

"It's nothing probably just a stray cat." Liam said confidently.

Then out of nothing they were surrounded by beings with bright red and yellow eyes. Just Annabelle went for her wand the beings which she now recognized as vampires swarmed. Three of them went of Liam who screamed. Two surrounded her and before she could say a curse she felt teeth sink into her shoulder.

As the world was swirling around around her one the vampires spoke:

"Your father hopes you have learned your lesson." she said in smooth voice.

The world faded around her after that. She was not sure exactly how long she had been out, but it can't have been long. She was lying in a pile of grass. Everything seemed more defined she could literally smell the wind. She noticed everything was sharper and more defined than it had been before. Then it came to her they had not killed her they had turned her into one of them. Annabelle rolled over to check on Liam and her heart seemed to stop.

He was lying there his face frozen in fear blood seeping down his neck. She screamed so loud that a few people started in there sleep. She hoisted his body up noticing her new strength and walked back to the Barr home. When she got there she was met with another gruesome sight. The home was on fire it must have been set not long after she and Liam had left.

As she starred at the burning home where she had been so happy she sank to her knee's and began to sob. Liam the entire Barr family gone in one night. Annabelle was not sure even years later how long she cried. What she knew for sure was the sun had begun to rise when she finally stopped. She simply had no more tears to cry. The fire had been magically contained so the house was in ashes.

Annabelle rose from her knee's slowly. She glanced at the smoldering wreck that had once been the Barr home, rage seemed to fill her entire being.

_All this because I would not allow my father to brain wash me! _She thought bitterly. No, she would get revenge.

She went to the vampires, simply because at that point it made sense. She lived with them for a decade taking orders. She killed a fair few times, and it sickened her to her core. She did not change much physically in that time simply because vampires did not age much that way.

Mentally she became wiser more clever and calculating. She also lost her Scottish accent though she would slip into when angry. In spite of how sick the killing made her feel however she did as she was told by the older vampires all the while she secretly watched her father waiting patiently. During this time she heard stories of a supposed empress she did not pay very close attention to it though she had her own plans.

Finally almost exactly ten years later she acted. She began by slaughtering her vampiric 'masters.' As powerful as they had claimed to be they fell easily to her. Once that was done she left the other vampires to fend for themselves and set off to settle the score with her father.

It was late night June 27th 1950 and Rolph Adair was strolling around his manor grounds. His wife was away on a trip to France she would be back soon. He would have loved to accompany her, but he had business here to attend to.

He opened the door to his manor paying no attention to the apparent breeze that went past him and closed the door behind him. After locking the door and warding it to warn against intruders he got a kettle of tea from his maid and went to his quarters.

As he entered the door slammed and locked behind him trapping him inside. He had just drawn his wand when someone seized his wand. It was wrenched from his hand as he was tossed across the room.

"Hello father." said a voice with a Scottish accent.

From out of the shadows stepped someone Rolph had expected never to see again. Her brown hair was shorter than he remembered it and her blue eyes were practically shining with hatred. She had fangs of course she did he had paid the vampires to turn her. and Annabelle was back.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" he stammered out as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Aw, I thought you would be happy to see your little girl again." she snarled at him causing him to crawl backwards until he was pressed against the wall of his room.

"I...I am you have no idea..." he tried to lie

"LAIR!" she screamed at him causing him to fall silent.

"You killed the boy I loved and his family all because you did not approve." she spat the sentence at him.

"D..darling you have to understand I.."

"No, don't you try to justify yourself there is no justification to this." she said in a soft deadly voice.

He seemed to have lost his voice for fear being locked in a room with an angry vampire.

"You know what the funny part in all this is?" she asked glancing down at the cowering man in the corner. He shook his head.

"You, brought this upon yourself none of this would have happened if you had simply chosen your child's happiness over blood status. Now father, you helped create your own demise." Annabelle said sneering as she approached him with a dagger in her hand.

Unlike the vampire elders with whom she had simply slit their throats. Her fathers death was long and drawn out. She gave him several small cuts before she used her strength the literally tear him to pieces. When she left the room was covered in blood to ceiling. She left her fathers head on his bed for the maid to find in the morning.

So, she left her childhood home for the last time. She made her way to the edge of her cliff side town. She watched for a long time as the waves crashed against the rocks.

Then after a few hours she jumped into the water. She put up no resistance as she was swept this way and that slammed against the rocks.

Had she still been just a witch she would have died. However when she washed up on land a few miles from her home she was very much alive. She sat and wondered just what it would take to kill her now. She did not have a clue she could slit her throat, but that would be painful and if she hesitated the cut would heal.

She decided that no matter how bad she wanted to see Liam again she would not kill herself. She briefly wondered where she would go and then she remembered the story of the empress. She made up her mind after several moments of thought. She would find this empress and she would help in any way she could. No matter how long it may take to find the empress. She set out on her journey wondering how long may take not that it mattered.

_After all I'm a vampire now _she reminded herself. _It's not like I'll die of old age._

* * *

**A/N: See blood/gore I told you. Anyway hope you enjoyed the read. **


End file.
